Connor Ross
"You're too precious to have a bad night." ~Moosie to Connor after hearing about Connor's bad night. About Connor is the first titular character from the ''Midget & Müs ''web series. He gained the nickname 'Midget Man' due to his only being 3 feet tall. He can often be found around Duckston getting into wacky antics with his friends Todd and Moosie. Just like Moosie, Connor wasn't born a Duckston resident, and lived in Grand Detour for most of his life, but has lived in the outskirts of Duckston since sophomore year. = Early Life Connor was born on August 4, 1998 during a thunderstorm, and from then on it was always guaranteed to storm on his birthday. He taught himself to read when he was merely two and a half years old and soon grew an unhealthy obsession with dinosaurs that continues to this day. Connor was a bright student in preschool and kindergarten, which makes you wonder what happened in high school. On a preschool tour to the hospital, he got mad in front of his mom and refused to put on a food processing cap when they went to see the cafeteria. He still feels bad about it to this very day. In kindergarten, a girl insulted his rain boots which made him cry when he got home. Connor still hates that girl, though he doesn't know her name or appearance, to this very day. His kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Dillon straight up bought him a T. rex puzzle that he could do in class, and that's still one of the most awesome moments in his life. In kindergarten, Connor was also best friends with Caleb Moton and even shared his grandma with him for Grandparents' Day - Caleb would go on to become the Dreadliest Ninja, though their friendship wouldn't rekindle until high school. It was in 3rd grade when Connor was placed in advanced classes and also when he met James - they would become best friends in that year and throughout their lives. Connor also convinced James he was a werewolf in 3rd grade, and failed to fall for James trying to convince him that he was a vampire. Middle School Like most people, Connor attended middle school (junior high for pretentious people), and also like most people, hated it. There's nothing much too notable about middle school for Connor - he's spent years suppressing most memories from it. Eighth grade is noteworthy however, as Connor became friends with Moosie before he was ever even called Moosie. Bonding over their hatred of their group members in their computer class, they also found a common interest in cartoons and drawing. Connor christened Tommy as a moose during the early days of their friendship. Connor also met Cruz in seventh grade, and became better friends with him during eighth grade. In eighth grade, Connor also visited Springfield, IL and Washington DC and its surrounding metro. High School High school started off well in freshman year for Connor, who found it much easier than most other freshmen led him to believe, and he also had a girlfriend of three weeks in December. Already good friends, Tommy and Connor's friendship grew over the high school years, though Connor was still best friends with James. In September of sophomore year, Connor made a radical change and cut his once long hair short, surprising his friends but soon proving he could be sexy with both short and long hair. This also spawned a series of annoying jokes about his long hair that people couldn't let go until senior year. Post-High School These days, Connor pretty much lives at Tommy's house, getting into wacky antics with him and Todd, and others. Category:Duckston Residents Category:Midget & Müs